


F¤®¢€D £ΦV€

by reading_fiction



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BillDip, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_fiction/pseuds/reading_fiction
Summary: After rejecting a very famous upperclassman, Dipper Pines finds himself kidnapped by said person.Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)Δ→(((o(*>ω<*)o)))ฅʕ•ﻌ•ʔฅ





	

It was a sunny day. It was the one of those days where everything would be soooo perfect. Except, it wasn't.

He was walking towards Mabel who was by the entrance of the school waiting for him. When he reached her, a red carpet was suddenly rolled and stopped in front of them. They both stared puzzled at the carpet when they heard squealing.

A teen, just a year older than them or so, went out of a golden colored limousine where the other end of the carpet was located carrying a bouquet of flowers.

The teen walked towards them and then looked at Dipper. He suddenly gabbed both his hands before declaring his love for him then asked him to be his lover. Everyone was silent. They were expecting his answer.

He let go of the teens hands and whispered a sorry before running away. What he didn't know was that the teen turned red in anger and declared that Dipper would be his.

Dipper tried to concentrate reading his book but it was a little hard when everyone was staring at him. Rejecting a rich and popular person was never a good idea.

But he didn't even know the guy who was apparently Bill Cipher. The richest and the most popular kid in school. Hanging out with him was a bad idea though. He was one of those people who leads other people to cut class, smoke, drink, break the rules, etc.

The sun was almost setting when he was able to leave school. Paranoid. That's what he was. But... he couldn't seem to get of the feeling that something bad (very bad) would happen if he didn't run. He decided to ignore it anyway.

That was when it happened. Someone grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards one of the alley's before covering his nose with a handkerchief which he was sure was soaked in chloroform. The last thing he saw before he blacked out? The very same golden colored limousine that he saw in the morning and the owner, Bill Cipher, grinning with a crazy look in his face. Great.

***Δ^Δ***

Dipper opened his eyes only to see him looking through his phone. Bill looked up and grinned when he saw his Pine tree was awake.

"Pine tree! You're finally awake. I waited for you to wake but it was taking to long. So I decided to read your messages. You seem to like this _Wendy_ and this  _Pacifica_ appears to be flirting with you, which you don't realize so that's good, which is why I'll be punishing you."

Dipper's eyes widened. He tried to move only to look up and find his hands chained to the walls and looked down and saw he was naked. His eyes went back to Bill who was removing his own clothes.

"Don't-" Bill suddenly kissed him. He struggled. "You can't break those. I had those mixed in a special chemical to make sure it won't rust or break. Don't even try." Bill smirked. Dipper felt tears in his eyes. That night was filled with cries and moans, whimpers and grunts.

Mabel paced in front off the school. Her brother didn't come home last night or called her. He always called. _Always_. That left her worried.

That was until a familiar golden colored limousine arrived. Bill Cipher, as Pacifica told her, came out together with her brother. Together. They were even holding hands. Then she saw Cipher grin.

What he announced shocked her. He was dating her brother. Everyone cheered besides her and people who didn't arrive yet or was to far away.

She stared until she caught her brother's eyes. It was dull. Lifeless. Dead. Her eyes widened in shock when Cipher whispered in her ear as they passed her.

**_"Told you he'd be mine. No matter what it takes."_ **

~^Δ^~

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, it's hard to write a happy ending when writing Billdip. Thanks to all of those who left kudos on my other work.


End file.
